No sin mi niña
by aiora-chan
Summary: Naruto es victima de un incendio, el cual se a cobrado la vida de su actual pareja, Sasuke Uchiha, y le ha dejado una secuelas graves. Con una niña recién nacida y sus problemas de salud, vivienda y demás, los servicios sociales llaman a su puerta.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que se me vino así sin más hace como un par de horas.

He leído muchos fics en los que Naruto tiene un hijo, y en todos, o la en la mayoría de ellos no tiene ningún problema para criarlo. Por lo que me pareció interesante la idea. Son muchas las familias que tienen que enfrentarse a los servicios sociales, y su punto de vista.

Quizá me inspiro ver una noticia el otro día en la que un juez le denegó la custodia a un padre por ser cojo, y los niños tuvieron que ir a un centro de acogida, vamos que de vergüenza.

Claro que mi Naru no sufrirá tanto como ese buen hombre, quizás por que a lo largo del camino tendrá a Kakashi a su lado, aunque en un principio puede que no lo parezca.

Aclaraciones: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados.

Solo veía llamas por todos lados, el calor que sentía era abrumador, y por más que llamase a su pareja este no le contestaba. Estaba solo en mitad de un gran incendio. Que podría hacer él en su estado. Con un embarazo de ocho meses y una salud un tanto delicada los últimos meses de gestación los debía pasar en cama, por lo que la situación era más que delicada.

La angustia, el calor , el humo, era muchas las cosas que lo estaban llevando a una situación critica, pero por si solo no se podía levantar de la cama,no sabia si sería capaz de mantenerse en pie y mucho menos andar por mitad del fuego asta una salida o en el mejor de los casos asta que Sasuke lo encontraras .

Asustado por la falta de respuesta a sus suplicas hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que su cuerpo fuera capaz de reunir, la cual para su sorpresa fue una gran cantidad, quizás fuera cierto eso de que una madre es capaz de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tiene con tal de salvar a su hijo.

Humedeció un pañuelo con el agua que tenía junto al cabecero de la cama, y se lo coloco a modo de mascarilla, de ese modo puede que lograra evitar una cantidad mayor de humo para sus pulmones.

Cuando salió de su habitación la imagen que tenía ante si era grotesca, su casa era consumida por las llamas. Todas las cosas que con tanto amor habían estado reuniendo para la llegada del bebe ardían entre las llamas. Pero lo más impactante fue el distinguir lo que parecía un cuerpo ardiendo en el suelo, a pocos metros de él.

-Sasuke!!- presa del horror grito a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. Por cuestión de segundos su vida se vino abajo, con su pareja muerto que le quedaba a él de la vida. Si la persona que tanto lo había ayudado durante los malos momentos, y la que había compartido con el los buenos que podía él esperar de ahora en adelante? Su hijo.

Como si de una iluminación se tratara la idea de ser consciente de que estaba embarazado, de que en su vientre estaba su hijo, y que este dependía de el para naciere lo hizo llenarse de valor. Costara lo que costara estaría ahí para su hijo, para lo que este pudiera necesitar. Y lo que ahora necesitaba era nacer, y para ello tendría que salir de ese lugar.

Lastima que fuera más fácil pesarlo que hacerlo. Conocía su casa perfectamente, sabía donde iba cada cosa, donde estaba cada puerta, entonces... por que no era capaz de encontrar la salida. Por que cada vez que creía haberla encontrado esta se desvanecía ante él.

Las fuerzas apenas podían sostenerlo de pie, por lo que andar malgastándolas dando vueltas por el apartamento no era una buena manera de aprovecharlas. El humo cada vez le dificultaba más el respirar, por lo que empezaba a sentirse algo mareado por la falta de oxigeno.

El algún momento una parte del techo se desprendió, dejando caer los escombros cerca de donde se encontraba, pero estaba demasiado cansado incluso para moverse.

Como todo en su vida esto tan poco parecía que iba a tener un final feliz. Mientras se desvanecía solo era capaz de reprocharse el no haber sido capaz de sacar a su hijo de ahí, si tan solo este hubiera logrado salvarse... pero ni para eso tenía suerte en su vida.

3...2...1...

-Aquí Angie Tenshi desde el hospital general de Tokio- comenzó a decir una periodista- donde a sido trasladado el único superviviente del incendio que se declaro en el edificio Todaima es tarde. El joven, del cual solo sabemos que presenta un avanzado estado de gestación se encuentra en estado grabe, aunque los médicos esperan que se recupere.

A Pesar de que hace horas que se declaro el incendio las unidades de bomberos desplazadas a la zona no han podido extinguir las llamas, por lo que permanecerá cerrado al transito el acceso al dentro de la ciudad.

En cuanto tengamos más noticias referentes al estado de salud del joven conectaremos otra vez. Devuelvo la concesión a Tokio televisión.

Apago el televisor, no quería seguir viendo. Debido a su trabajo veía cosas como esa muy a menudo, y para su desgracia, aquel muchacho sería su nuevo caso,y de por si ya se presentaba bastante difícil, por lo que no quería verse influenciado de ninguna manera.

Extendió una mano sobre el escritorio que tenia delante y cogió el expediente relacionado con el caso.

-Uzumaki Naruto- decía dicho expediente- Veinte años, en estado de coma, quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en el veinte porciones del cuerpo, cesárea de urgencia, niño en estado critico- comenzó a leer lo más destacado del caso- parece que as tenido suerte muchacho, lo difícil será hacértelo ver con todo lo que se te viene encima.

* * *

Un mes después.

Era la tercera vez que se pasaba por la habitación esa semana. Según los doctores despertaría en cualquier momento, por lo que sería tiempo de empezar a trabajar con el chico.

Abrió una vez más la puerta, pero para su sorpresa esta vez todo indicaba que Naruto si empezaba despertar. Se acerco a su cama y con suaves palabras intento tranquilizar lo asta la llegada de los doctores.

-Tranquilo- susurro- estas en el hospital todo esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Mi... mi hijo- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Esta bien, esperando a conocer a su padre- con esas pocas palabras el rubio consiguió relajarse- ahora el medico te examinara.

-Señor Uzumaki, soy la doctora Tsunade, la encargada de su caso- se presento la mujer- Voy a comenzar con el examen. Si en algún momento siente alguna molestia, por favor avíseme.

Una vez que hizo salir al visitante la doctora comenzó a examinarlo. Las quemaduras más leves estaban por desaparecer, y las más graves habían logrado ser reducidas. Sus pulmones estaban totalmente limpios. Su estado en general estaba bien, pero lo que a la mujer más le preocupaba era el estado de su cara, que tapada con unas vendas quedaba fuera de toda mirada.

-Ahora voy a quitarle la venda de la cara- le explico- este se completamente quieto, no tardare mucho. Y si le molesta dígamelo.

-De acuerdo.

Con unas pequeñas tijeras corto la primera capa de vendaje, y con cuidado la retiro. La segunda capa costo un poco más, ya que esta era la que realmente tapaba la cara y con la que más cuidado había que tener. Cuando consiguió retirarla completamente sonrió satisfecha, la cara no tenía grandes marcas visibles, solo unas ligeras lineas en ambas mejillas. Quito también las dos gasas que protegían los ojos.

-Ahora, lentamente abra los ojos- le pidió- en un principio le dolerán, pues a estado un mes con ellos cerrados y se tendrán que acostumbrar a la luz.

Con cierto miedo e inseguridad, Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos. Le dolían los párpados, y parecía como si una fuerza extraña los obligara permanecer cerrados. Cuando los tuvo totalmente abiertos se asusto.

-No veo- dijo aterrado- no veo nada.

-No se preocupe- intento calmarlo- esto puede ser normal. Tenga en cuenta que los tuvo cerrados mucho tiempo, el ojo se tiene que hacer otra vez a la luz.

Pero no muy segura de sus palabras se inclino sobre el joven para examinarle más de cerca y verificar la situación y gravedad del asunto.

-Señor Uzumaki. Parece ser que esta ciego- dijo con pesar- por lo que puedo ver, se quemo la retina en el incendio. Vendrá un especialista para explicarle la situación. Lo siento mucho.

Y con estas ultimas palabras salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Aunque su soledad no duro demasiado, pues la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Quien es? Quien a entrado?- pregunto asustado, ahora que no veía nada se sentía muy inseguro.

-Señor Uzumaki, Soy Hatake Kakashi- se presento- soy del departamento de servicios sociales. Vengo a hablar de su hija.

Continuara...


	2. Encontrado

La habitación parecía caerse le encima. El momento mas feliz de su vida se había transformado en un infierno en cuestión de segundos. Aquello que tanto había anhelado durante su vida, una familia, alguien con el que contar, una persona que lo creyese importante en su vida, más allá de la simple necesidad que todo que todo ser humano tiene de tener amigos. Todo eso, que tanto tiempo le había costado tener estaba apunto de perderlo.

Aún rondaba por su cabeza las crueles palabras de aquel hombre. " Mi deber es garantizar un buen lugar para el niño y estar bajo la tutela de alguien completamente capaz de hacerse cargo de él". Él era esa persona, por dios si era su padre, la persona que más lo iba a querer en toda su vida, quien daría la suya propia por que no le pasara nada. Como podían siquiera imaginar que su hijo no estaría bien con él?

La culpa de todo aquello lo tenía aquel estúpido fuego, aquellas llamas lo habían dejado en aquel estado, pero pronto se recuperaría y entonces, no habría poder humano sobre la tierra capaz de arrebatarle ni cinco minutos de la vida de su hijo.

Una vez en su oficina se permitió el lujo de pensar en el caso que llevaba entre manos. En el mismo momento en el que cruzo la puerta de esa habitación se le paro el corazón, aquel chico se podía ver a simple vista que había sufrido horrores en su vida, y no era por las marcas que tenía sobre la cara, más bien era algo que se le podía notar en toda su persona.

Lo envolvía cierto aire de pena y nostalgia que chocaba mucho con el amor que se podía sentir dentro de la habitación, el que sin ver siquiera transmitía al pequeño que cargaba sobre sus brazos.

Y él, otro individuo que encajaba perfectamente en aquella descripción, por lo que debería entender más lo que estaba apunto de provocar, llegaba para arrebatar esa poca esperanza que parecía fraguarse entre aquellas paredes.

Tenía grabada en la mente aquella mirada vacía inundándose por las lagrimas, aquel leve sollozo que aumentaba según él iba hablando, y por ultimo, ese temblor que apareció en sus manos, tal que en algún momento estuvo apunto de lanzarse a por el bebe pues estaba convencido de que este caería desde su lugar.

Con un movimiento de cabeza espero librarse de aquellos recuerdos, ya en su momento le resultaron demasiado duros como para estar recordándolos a cada momento. Miro la hora en su reloj, pronto sería ya tiempo de ir a comer algo, incluso si no se entretenía mucho le daría tiempo de pasarse por la librería a por su libro mensual.

Con mejores cosas en la cabeza ordeno, para variar, un poco su mesa y salió del despacho. No pudo ni llegar al ascensor cuando un hombre aparentemente joven lo abordo.

-Es usted? Usted lleva el caso?- pregunto alterado.

-Quien? Que caso? - no se había enterado de nada- disculpe pero no me esta permitido hablar sobre mi trabajo.

-Usted es Hatake Kakashi? Lleva el caso de Naruto Uzumaki? Necesito saberlo, es importante que lo sepa, por favor- suplico el joven.

-...- Algo en la persona lo llevaba a querer confiar en él, pero no podía saltarse las normas e ir aireando por ahí los detalles de sus casos. Quien le aseguraba que no sería alguno de los tantos periodistas, que a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba con ese asunto, se le habían acercado intentando sonsacarle información. Decidió que hablaría con él, según sus normas, pero quizá le fuera de utilidad- antes que nada me tendrá que contar ciertas cosas, comprenderá que no puedo ir divulgando información confidencial.

-Por supuesto- comprendía los motivos y una sensación de calma lo iba atrapando, después de tanto tiempo parecía que las cosas empezarían a volver a su sitio, ahora agradecía no haber perdido nunca la esperanza- hablamos aquí o prefiere otro lugar.

-Hablemos mientras comemos- respondió resignado, se tendría que olvidar de ir hoy a por su tan esperado libro- usted no se pero yo me muero de hambre.

Ambos hombres salieron del edificio del gobierno para ir en busca de un restaurante en el que les pudieran dar de comer decentemente, pues por una cosa o por otra el pobre Kakashi había perdido gran parte de su tiempo de comida.

Seguía perdido en su mente cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse,la estaba preparado para lanzarle cualquier cosa encima al que había osado entrar, pero cuando la enfermera hablo esa idea se esfumo más rápido de lo que había venido.

-Señor Uzumaki, aquí traigo a alguien para que lo salude y le de de comer- la mujer pudo ver como el semblante triste y amagado del joven cambiaba por uno de pura felicidad- Primero lo ayudaremos a usted a que coja la postura adecuada y después le enseñaremos como darle de comer. No se preocupé que esto lo hacemos con todas los padres primerizos.- se apresuro a tranquilizarle-

Una vez que Naruto estuvo sentado estiro los brazos para que la enfermera le pusiera a su hija en brazos. Una vez que la tuvo, la sensación de completo lo recorrió, no importaba nada, nunca más estaría solo.

Aun le sorprendía que hubieran encontrado tan buen lugar, y eso que ya llegaban casi al postre.

-Usted me dirá- dijo Kakashi mientras esperaban a que el camarero llegara para retirar los platos- casi hemos terminado de comer y todavía no me dice para que quería hablar con migo.

-Vera...es un tema muy delicado- comenzó a explicar el motivo de todo aquello- hace muchos años, un gran amigo mío murió dejándome la custodia de su hijo. Pero por algunos problemas que tuve por aquel entonces me retiraron la custodia y desde entonces llevo buscando al niño.

-Perdone, pero no entiendo a donde quiere llegar- estaba confundido, la verdad era que muchos intentaban acercarse a él para hacer la vista gorda a sus casos.

-Ese niño, creo que es Naruto- Kakashi por poco tiro el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Como!!

-Como le dije, he estado muchos años buscando al niño- le recordó- hace un par de años contrate a un detective que parece ser que cree que ese niño puede ser Naruto, por eso le pido que me enseñe una foto de él, o que me hable sobre él. Yo se como era de niño, y por mucho que haya crecido no pudo haber cambiado tanto.

-Comprendo- era lo mismo de siempre- pero le repito que no me es posible facilitar tal información- saco unos billetes de su cartera para pagar y se levanto de su asiento- si me disculpa mi hora de comer termino.

-Espere- lo tenía agarrado por el brazo, por lo que muy lejos no podría ir- si yo le enseñara una foto suya usted podría decirme si es él?- suplico, no le quedaba de otra- un si o un no es suficiente, no pido nada más.

-...- en aquel momento recordó al pobre chico, solo y triste y apunto de perder a su hija. Si el hombre que tenía delante era su tutor, quizás eso sería de ayuda para ese rubio- esta bien, pero solo un si o un no, no puedo hacer nada más por usted.

-Eso es más que suficiente- le mostró la foto algo arrugada que llevaba en un bolsillo- Es?

-...- desde luego la foto no estaba en muy buen estado, señal de que siempre la llevaba encima. Una ligera sonrisa asomo en su rostro- si.

-Gracias- no pudo esconder las lagrimas, tanto tiempo esperando por alguna señal, algo que le dijera donde podía estar y como estaría- se lo agradezco de corazón.

-No me de las gracias, solo respondí a una pregunta que me hizo, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier persona con un mínimo de educación- con esto salió del restaurante dejando a un muy feliz Iruka atrás. Era hora de volver al trabajo, de volver a ver a Uzumaki Naruto.

En el restaurante Iruka seguía llorando, le daba igual quien lo pudiera estar viendo en esos momentos, él era feliz, y no tenía reparos a la hora de demostrarlo.

-Por fin- exclamo- lo he encontrado, encontré al pequeño Naru. Ves Minato, te dije que lo haría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera- hablaba solo, pero como su tono era tan alto todos se le quedaron mirando, e Iruka, muerto de la vergüenza, salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Continuara...


	3. Allanando el camino

Aquí esta la continuación, me costo algo más de lo que pensaba pero al final aquí esta. Espero que cubra las expectativas de aquells que siguen la historia, a mi personalmente me resulto... agradable escribir este capitulo. Quizás sea el más tedioso pero sin duda necesario.

Disclaimer, Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, solo los uso mientras pueda.

--

Allanando el camino

Una semana, ese era el tiempo que llevaba intentando averiguar la habitación del chico. Cada vez que preguntaba por él en recepción siempre le contestaban lo mismo.

-Lo siento mucho pero no podemos dar esa información- siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara- si usted no es familiar no puedo, lo siento mucho.

Una mierda lo sentía, esas mujeres no sentían nada. Se había cansado de decirles que era su tutor, su única familia, pero como no tenía ningún documento que validara su argumento siempre rechazaban sus palabras. Escudándose en el hecho de que el paciente Uzumaki debía estar vigilado para que no se colara ningún periodista morboso... acaso no veían el sufrimiento reflejado en su cara, la esperanza de poder verlo otra vez, de abrazarlo, de darle el consuelo que ahora necesitaba...

Pero aquel día nada lo iba a aparar, si tenía que recorrer una a una todas las habitaciones del hospital lo haría, si tenía que entrar como un ladrón en la habitación de su niño lo haría, nada lo detendría esa vez.

Salió de recepción, tenía que parecer que abandonaba el lugar para no levantar sospechas como la ultima vez. Dando la vuelta al complejo encontró la entrada de urgencias, daba gracias a que esta y la entrada principal estuvieran tan separadas, de ese modo nadie podría sospechar nada.

Simulando ser una preocupada persona buscando a un familiar recientemente ingresado recorrió las urgencias, nadie le paró, nadie sospecho, todo iba bien. Encontrar las escaleras que daban acceso a las plantas superiores del Hospital le tomo algo de tiempo, pero sonrió cuando al fin pudo subir por ellas, con esto tenía gran parte del trabajo hecho.

Al salir al pasillo del primer piso tuvo que esconderse a toda prisa, por poco y ahí termina su incursión. Frente a él y de espaldas se encontraba el asistente social que llevaba el caso de Naruto, era posible que este no se opusiera a que lo encontrara, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. De momento intentaría seguirlo sin que se notara demasiado, tarde o temprano pararía en la habitación de Naruto.

* * *

Nuevamente le tocaba visitar al joven, la ultima vez le costo mucho sacarse de la cabeza su imagen, pero en esta ocasión iba más preparado. Los informes que llevaba en las manos eran algo más favorables pero quizá no lo suficiente. Tampoco había podido olvidar al hombre que se le había acercado preguntado por el chico, del cual no tuvo más noticias, ahora sabía cuales eran los motivos por los que le habían quitado la custodia y el por que le negaron una y otra vez poder recuperarla, y es que quien le daría la custodia de un niño a alguien que había tenido que responder ante los cargos de drogas y pederastia.

Por mucho que esta ultima resultara al final y acusación falsa, la duda siempre quedaba. Tampoco era ayuda que no hubiera intentado meterse en algún programa de desintoxicación, ni que fuera alguien sin los recursos necesarios. Pero quizás lo que más peso tenía era su edad, con 18 años no era lo suficientemente maduro ni capaz de cuidar de un niño pequeño, si al menos hubiera tenido una pareja estable o algún otro familiar...

Despejo su mente, todos aquellos pensamientos no servían de nada ahora, lo cierto era que ahora nada de los antecedentes de ese hombre importaban, menos sabiendo que ahora era un... buen partido, así era como los llamaba la sociedad, gente decente y con recursos. Era tan hipócrita ese concepto, pero era lo que aceptaba la sociedad y con ello su departamento.

Por unos instantes pareció reconocer a aquel hombre tras de él. Si, lo más seguro era que fuera él, ya le habían informado en recepción que un hombre insistía continuamente en que le dieran la localización del joven Uzumaki. Agradecía en esos momento el enorme cristal que adornaba la pared cercana al ascensor y que le permitía una completa vista de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Muy bien, si lo que ese hombre quería era ver a su tutelado él le ayudaría, a fin de cuentas no estaba para eso. Se alejo del ascensor y se encamino asta las escaleras, de esa manera se aseguraría de no perderlo y hacerle más fácil su búsqueda.

Subió asta la tercera planta siempre asegurándose de que el moreno le seguía, con una gran parsimonia abandono las escaleras y se adentro por el pasillo, siempre con paso lento, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer sospechar a su perseguidor, asta llegar a la habitación en cuestión. A partir de ahí era cosa suya como hacer las cosas, por el momento él tenía cosas que hablar con aquel joven.

* * *

Había logrado, después de mucho rogar y asegurar que era seguro, que le dejaran levantarse mientras mecía a su niña, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Con cierta seguridad se movía por la habitación mientras susurraba palabras dulces cerca del oído de su hija. Esta parecía feliz, no la veía pero si que lo sentía, la sentía moverse en sus brazos y la escuchaba alegre mientras el seguía hablando. Solo ella era capaz de hacerle olvidar el infierno que estaba viviendo, incluso podía olvidar las amargas palabras de ese hombre que constantemente se repetían en su cabeza.

Durante esos días todas las enfermeras, incluso la doctora que lo atendía, le habían dicho lo bien que se veía con su hija, lo feliz que le hacía a esta estar con su padre. Como era posible entonces que aquel hombre pusiera en duda que él no era adecuado para ella...

La puerta se abrió sobresaltando al chico y haciendo que la pequeña llorara debido al leve susto que su padre se llevo.

-Quien es?- pregunto, pero al no recibir respuesta algo lo inquieto- quien esta ahí? Doctora? Enfermera Miyazaki?- pero nadie respondía.

-...- se había quedado sin palabras, verlo así... meciendo a su hija con tanto amor, con aquella cara que reflejaba tanto amor lo había dejado estático. Lo escuchaba preguntar quien era, y podía sentir como ante su falta de respuesta este se ponía nervioso, haciendo que el pequeño bulto se sobresaltara y comenzara a llorar- disculpe señor Uzumaki, Soy Hatake...

-Ya se quien es- respondió cortante, jamas podría olvidar aquella voz ni al dueño de esta- que quiere, a que a venido?

Venía a hablar con usted- comprendía ese rencor que notaba en el rubio, quien no lo tendría ante la persona que pretendía quitarle a su hijo. Vio como a ciegas intentaba encontrar su cama o el sillón que estaba cerca de esta- deje que le ayude.

-No necesito su ayuda- eso le irritaba, de acuerdo que era ciego, pero no inútil- no necesito ayuda de alguien como usted- cuando por fin logro encontrar el sillón se sentó con cuidado y comenzó a mecer nuevamente a la niña- dígame a que a venido y márchese por favor, con usted aquí no puedo mantener tranquila a mi hija.

-Vengo a hablarle de un tema muy importante- no le paso por alto el énfasis que el chico utilizo a la hora de nombra a su hija-tenemos unos datos sobre usted que necesito asegurar, algunos de ellos serán determinantes en su caso.

-Y bien, cuales son esos importantes datos?- se estaba enfadando, que era aquello de caso, él era una persona no un caso.

-Entonces comencemos, si alguno de estos datos estuviera equivocado por favor hágamelo saber- pidió- Veamos tal y como aquí dice, se llama Naruto Uzumaki tiene 20 años, tras el incendio perdió a su pareja y padre se su hija. No tiene ningún otro familiar, y tampoco consta de ningún trabajo y sus ingresos se limitan a la pensión que el estado le pasa asta que cumpla los 21 años- ante esto Naruto solo afirmaba con la cabeza, el recuerdo de la muerte de Sasuke aún era demasiado reciente y doloroso, tanto que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar- por otra parte, aquí me consta que su tutor al que...

-Que tutor?- pregunto extrañado- yo no tengo ningún tutor, crecí en un centro de acogida.

-Según mis informes, usted tuvo un tutor que se hizo cargo de usted tras la muerte de sus padres- se sorprendió mucho que este no tuviera conocimiento de ello, lo más habitual era que al cumplir la mayoría de edad se les entregara una copia de su expediente a aquellos jóvenes que así lo solicitaban- usted no pidió su expediente tras salir del centro?

-No, para que si ya sabía que no tenía familia- saber que en algún momento de su vida otra persona se había encargado de él le hizo sentirse extraño, y cientos de preguntas comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza- usted usted podría decirme por que si tenía un tutor me mandaron al centro de acogida?

-Vera, responder a eso no sería muy ético por mi parte- lo vio retraerse otra vez, y por alguna razón no le gusto eso, le gustaba verlo ilusionado como hacía unos instantes o lleno de felicidad como lo había visto al entrar- solo le puedo decir que varías cosas hicieron imposible que esa persona siguiera haciéndose cargo de usted, le aseguro que no fue por su voluntad.

-Ya veo- no era lo que esperaba pero al menos abría una puerta a la esperanza- me podría decir su nombre o eso tampoco sería ético.

No puedo, lo siento mucho- se movió de donde estaba y se acerco a la puerta- supe que mañana le darán el alta, vendré entonces y les haré una entrevista. Siento decirle que de esa entrevista decidiré si se puede llevar a su hija o no.- volvía a sentir la misma opresión en el pecho al ver las lagrimas caer por aquel dulce rostro, como desearía poder quitar él mismo aquellas lagrimas, poder evitar aquel sufrimiento al chico.. no podía permanecer un segundo más en aquella habitación- Asta mañana señor Uzumaki.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta se acerco asta otra que repentinamente se había cerrado, no hizo amago de abrirla sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba tras ella, solo hablo a través de ella.

-Le toca a usted.

Continuara...


	4. Perdoname

Este a llegado más rápido que el anterior, la verdad es que para esta parte las ideas se me vinieron solas, y con los problemas que tengo últimamente para tenerlas no podía desaprovechar.

En este capitulo no aparece Kakashi, es más bien una charla que era necesaria y en la que mi guapo amado sexy bomboncito no pintaba nada,y eso que estando él por medio todo suele mejorar notablemente.

Además aparece un nuevo personaje, al menos de mención, por que físicamente aparecerá más adelante y no será para bien. Siento a los que les disguste como presente a este personaje pero es que tiene un no seque imaginarlo de ese modo... aaahhh, creo que moriré si sigo pensando mucho en eso.

Dejando mis desvaríos a un lado solo me queda decir que estos personajes no son míos, por mucho que llore o patalee, y que los uso sin animo de hacerme millonaria.

--

Un tutor...

Eso era lo único que en esos momentos ocupaba la mente del rubio. En algún momento de su vida alguien había tratado de cuidarlo, de velar por él pero... por que no había podido estar con él, ni siquiera recordaba a esa persona por lo que debía de ser muy pequeño cuando lo separaron de él.

Ligeras lagrimas recorrían su cara mientras aferraba aún más a su pequeña, no dejaría que ella pasara por lo mismo, no dejaría que la separaran de él.

* * *

Lo había descubierto, sabía que estaba ahí... pero desde cuando? Habría sabido todo el rato que anda siguiendolo? Por que no no lo había detenido entonces? Acaso era real ese presentimiento que tenía sobre que no le negaría la oportunidad de reunirse con Naruto?

Detrás de la puerta Iruka dudaba de muchas cosas, tantas dudas generadas por unas simples palabras... " _ahora te toca a ti_", que quería decir con eso? Le habría hablado a Naruto de él? Y asta que punto le había contado sobre su historia? Pero sobre todo lo que más le aterraba era si Naruto le guardaría rencor por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de él en aquel entonces.

Se armo de valor y salió del pequeño armario en el que se había escondido. Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor en busca de alguna enfermera que lo pudiera reconocer, no había ninguna eso era bueno. Se acerco asta la puerta que tanto había buscado, ahora era el gran momento, por el que tanto tiempo había esperado. Tras ella se encontraba Naruto pero... por que ahora le entraba ese pánico irracional, por que tantas dudas?

-Ahora no te puedes echar atrás- se recrimino- pase lo que pase tienes que cruzar esa puerta.

Con mucho cuidado y miedo giro la manilla de la puerta, se adentro unos pasos y entonces lo pudo ver. Estaba sentado en un sillón aferrándose a su bebe, se veía claramente que estaba llorando, su cuerpo sufría pequeñas convulsiones con cada nuevo sollozo. Unas inmensas ganas de correr y abrazarlo se apoderaron de él incluso comenzó a acercarse a él pero Naruto levanto la cabeza en ese momento.

-Quien es?- tenía la voz rasposa, y la congoja aún no lo abandonaba, se veía tan desvalido en esos momentos...

-Me... me llamo Iruka- le costo pero al final logro hablarle- me gustaría que me permitieras hablar contigo.

-...- algo en la voz de ese hombre le hizo darse cuenta de la angustia con la que hablaba, por algún motivo que desconocía esa voz le resultaba reconfortante, como la de un familiar o amigo que se preocupara por uno, pero no podía dejar de estar alerta, y si era otro que también le quería quitar a su niña?- que quiere? No lo conozco, no le dejare que se lleve a mi hija.

-No!!- se apresuro a contestar, por algún motivo el que desconfiara tanto de él le dolía, como lo creía capaz de querer quitarle a su hija? Si él había ido para ayudarlo... entonces recordó, recordó por lo que ese pequeño rubio estaba pasando- yo solo quería hablar contigo, no vengo a llevármela vengo a ayudarte.

-Ayudarme?- era tan irreal que alguien le dijera esas palabras, en su vida nunca había recibido ayuda de nadie, nadie salvo... Sasuke, nuevamente sus recuerdos se apoderaron de él haciéndolo llorar otra vez.

-Calmate por favor, no pretendo hacerte daño, no es esa mi intención- se apresuro a llegar asta él y lo abrazo. Era un abrazo que salía desde el fondo de su alma, una acción con la que esperaba tranquilizarlo, pero con ,lo que no contaba era con lo que el se calmaría, la paz que encontró en ese momento y sin poder evitarlo él también empezó a llorar.

Naruto sintió una sensación de calidez que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera sería capaz de describirla si se lo hubieran pedido, solo sabía que entre esos brazos se sentía como si por fin hubiera regresado al lugar al que pertenecía... a su hogar.

Estando como estaba casi le había pasado desapercibido la ligera sensación de humedad que empezaba notar en su cabeza, podría ser que aquel hombre estuviera llorando? Llorando por él? Jamas nadie había llorado por él.

-Iruka-san- apenas fue un susurro pero no por ello paso desapercibido por el mayor- por que no se sienta y me dice a que ha venido- no era que quería que lo soltara, pero se sentía algo incomodo, le resultaba raro descubrir tantas sensaciones que momentos atrás creía imposibles.

-Si, será lo mejor- se aparto un poco del rubio y se sentó sobre la cama el único lugar, lo suficientemente cerca y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos, que encontró para poder ser capaz de decirle todo aquello que ansiaba- se que esto te resultara extraño, pero tengo que pedirte que no interrumpas mientras hablo o perderé el valor- esto ultimo no pudo escucharlo Naruto- después si es lo que quieres me marchare.

-Esta bien.

-Mi nombre completo es Umino Iruka, se que no te dice nada pero...yo... yo antes era tu tutor- lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho y con ello se quito un gran peso de encima. De improviso se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo, justo en frente de Naruto- lo siento mucho yo no quería que...

Pero no pudo terminar de pedir perdón, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la enfermera que momentos antes le había negado al moreno las señas del rubio.

-Que hace usted aquí? No pensé que llegara a tanto, pero esto se termina aquí mismo, ahora llamo a seguridad y lo sacan de este hospital para siempre.- el desprecio en cada palabra era notable.

-No- grito Naruto- no se preocupe enfermera Miyazaki, él... él es mi tutor, llevaba días esperando por verlo.

-Si usted lo dice Uzumaki kun- aún así era claro que la joven no se fiaba mucho de aquellas palabras- solo venía a llevarme a la Kusina.

Iruka no pudo dejar pasar la manera en que la enfermera había llamado a la niña, ese nombre... sabría Naruto algo relacionado con ese nombre... enseguida negó, lo más seguro es que no recordara nada era demasiado pequeño.

Cuando la enfermera Miyazaki salió con la niña una gran tensión se formo en la habitación. Naruto aún estaba demasiado impresionado con lo que había escuchado y sobre todo con lo que había dicho. Iruka por su parte...sentía vergüenza, aquel joven que tenía delante lo había defendido sin conocerlo, y sobre todo después de saber que por su culpa el había terminado en aquel centro.

-Lo siento mucho- comenzó nuevamente con la disculpa- yo no quería que esto hubiera pasado, no quise que te llevaran, no quise hacerte sufrir, pero era joven y estúpido, por mi culpa tú... tú...

-Que paso?- había escuchado la disculpa, pero que derecho tenía a perdonar algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento? Antes de eso quería escuchar la historia completa- y que sea la versión extendida- dijo para calmar un poco el ambiente.

- Será largo entonces- vio como el rubio le hacia un gesto para que comenzara- tú lo as querido luego no vale quejarse a mitad de la película.

-Esta bien.

-Cuando yo conocí a tus padres tenía quince años y acaba de escaparme de la casa de unos familiares. Por aquel entonces se me juntaron muchas cosas, ese año murieron mis padres a manos de una banda de delincuentes, mis tíos, los familiares que me recogieron , pretendían mandarme a un internado fuera del pais, y comencé a juntarme con gente poco recomendable.

Una noche cuando escape de casa de mis tíos me metí en una pelea estúpida y termine bastante magullado y fue ahí donde se metió tu padre, Minato. El... era la persona con mejor corazón que jamas tuve la suerte de conocer. Aquella noche, después de curar mis heridas hablo con migo, pero no de la manera en la que los adultos acostumbramos a hablar con los jóvenes, no él me escuchaba intentaba entender y que yo lo entendiera a él. Estuvimos casi seis horas hablando en un banco del parque cercano al hospital, y con aquellas seis horas basto para que confiara plenamente en él.

Al saber la historia completa tu padre hablo con mis tíos y les pidió que lo dejaran a él hacerse cargo de mi, cosa que no le costo demasiado pues era evidente que ellos no me querían en casa. Me matriculo en una escuela nueva, paso tiempo con migo... llegue a considerarlo como mi hermano mayor, casi como como un padre.

Pase dos maravillosos años de esa manera y pensé que nunca conseguiría ser más feliz que entonces. Pero apareció él, Itachi, comenzamos siendo amigos ya que era nuevo en el barrio y no conocía a nadie más. Pero con los meses nos enamoramos, Minato lo acepto muy bien, ante todo quería que yo fuera feliz, pero los padres de Itachi no, ellos no aceptaban que su hijo mayor estuviera con un hombre eso era una aberración para ellos.

Poco antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho años Itachi se quedo embarazado, fue entonces cuando conocí lo que era la plena felicidad, los dos estábamos muy ilusionados por ello pero también teníamos miedo, no sabíamos como reaccionarían sus padres, y sabiendo que era menor de edad... agradecí mucho que Minato nuevamente saliera en mi ayuda, nos ayudo a hablar con sus padres a intentar hacerles ver que eso no era un crimen, que realmente nos amábamos y que tendríamos un hijo...

Tampoco ahí acertamos, una semana después supe por una carta de Itachi que sus padres lo habían mandado a Holanda para que abortar y no pudiéramos vernos más. El golpe que me lleve fue muy duro, y de ahí empece a venirme abajo a hundirme cada vez más. Tu padre ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarme y yo en cada ocasión me encerraba más en mi mismo. No se cuando empece realmente, solo recuerdo que un día desperté en un hospital. Había tenido mi primer coma derivado del consumo de drogas. Cuando desperté Minato estaba junto a mi sujetándome la mano para que no me sintiera solo. Cuando me dijo que se alegraba de ver me eche a llorar, sabía que lo había decepcionado pero él no me reprocho nada solo me pidió que a partir de entonces no volviera a hacerlo por que que ejemplo le iba a dar a mi hermano.

Me jure no volver a hacerles pasar por aquello y a ser un buen hermano para ti, pero no pude. Según veía como el embarazo de tu madre iba adelante yo solo podía recordar a mi hijo, ese niño que nunca tendría la posibilidad de nacer, de conocerlo. Para cuando cumplí los dieciocho estaba totalmente enganchado a las drogas, eran lo único que me hacían olvidar por un instante a aquella criatura, a Itachi...

Cuando tu naciste yo estaba en casa completamente drogado, ni siquiera supe cuando salieron para el hospital. Cuando desperté a a la mañana siguiente recibí una llamada diciendo que acudiera de inmediato al hospital, allí me dijeron que tus padres habían tenido un accidente poco antes de llegar, tu padre murió en el acto y tu madre justo al terminar la cesare con la que naciste. Todo aquello me convertía en tu tutor.

Estuvimos juntos dos años asta que...me denunciaron y te llevaron, dijeron que yo no era adecuado para criarte. Para el estado yo no era bueno para ti, tu seguridad no estaba asegurada con migo, un drogadicto y para colmo pederasta, aunque esto ultimo pronto vieron que era falso.

Asta que no te perdí a ti también no fui capaz de reaccionar, de ver como poco a poco me estaba matando. Frente a las tumbas de tus padres jure que te encontraría, que cuidaría de ti como ellos no pudieron hacerlo y que te daría todo el amor que necesitaras para ser un chico feliz. Realice una terapia para las drogas, busque un trabajo y termine mis estudios, pero no fue suficiente. Para ellos tu estabas mejor lejos de mi. Te busque, durante años en cada casa de acogida, en cada orfanato pero nada, no había señales de ti en ningún lado. Estaba por perder la esperanza asta que un día en las noticias me pareció verte y por eso estoy aquí.

Termino de hablar con lagrimas corriendo por su cara, sentía vergüenza por lo que había contado en esos momentos, pero no por lo hechos en si, la vergüenza era por lo que Naruto había tenido que pasar por su negligencia. Comprendía muy bien que ahora lo más seguro era que Naruto le pidiera que se marchase y que nunca volviese a buscarlo, y él lo aceptaría, aceptaría que con esto todo estaba perdido, nadie que hubiera pasado por lo que ese rubio estaba pasando aceptaría que a todo eso le sumaran más desgracias.

-Lo siento- dijo para sorpresa del moreno- siento mucho que perdieras a tu hijo, yo... yo no sabría que haría si perdiera a mi niña... y él... él me la quiere quitar...

-Naruto- corrió a abrazarlo, no quería hacerle recordar su propia historia, solo buscaba que por algún extraño milagro lo perdonara y lo aceptara junto a él- no te la quitaran, no dejare que eso ocurra. Ya no soy aquel estúpido niño de entonces, ahora soy un adulto responsable que no cometerá el mismo error dos veces, haré lo que sea para que no ocurra. Pero ahora tiene que tranquilizarte, quieres que les pida algo a las enfermeras?- estaba algo preocupado por el estado de nerviosismo del chico, estaba claro que no aguantaría mucho más.

-No, solo abrázame- suplico entre lagrimas-no me dejes solo por favor.

Continuara...

Perdóname


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí dejo otro capitulo más. En este veremos la situación real de la enfermedad de nuestro rubio, a si como la aparición de nuevas incógnitas que espero sean de vuestro agrado.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

--

El día había sido difícil, y no solo por el hecho de su visita al muchacho, la llamada de teléfono que recibió poco antes de que se fuera a casa lo había dejado algo intranquilo. No esperaba nada por el estilo, después de estudiar el informe muy a conciencia no encontró nada que pudiera justificar esa llamada.

Aún ahora, solo de recordar la voz que escucho al otro lado de la linea se le ponían los pelos de punta. Era una voz tétrica, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento salvo quizá algo de odio, pero sin duda alguna no era la de una persona que acaba de perder a alguien tan importante y de la que conserva algo aún más importante.

Volvió a dar otra vuelta en su cama, desde hacía años que no se llevaba sus problemas a casa, hacía tiempo había aprendido que necesitaba un lugar donde desconectar de ese mundo en el que vivía. Y durante mucho años lo había logrado, su casa siempre fue su refugio, un lugar donde se sentía a salvo y satisfecho con sigo mismo. Un lugar donde no se reprochaba constantemente que arrancara a unos niños del lado de sus padres, o donde no destrozara familias...

Por que ahora era incapaz de seguir con esa rutina, por que no podía dejar de pensar en ese niño día y noche. Ya no podía justificarlo con el hecho de que al estar en coma, podrían llamarlo en cualquier momento para avisarle de que había despertado. Eso ya no era posible, entonces por que. Por que no lograba apartar de su mente sus dos ojos azules apagados y tristes sin vida. O esa cara llena de amor que logro ver de casualidad cuando mecía a su hija...

Naruto... sonaba tan bien ese nombre, sonaba a promesa y a felicidad en un mismo momento, una cosa que él desgraciadamente no conocía. Pero lo que más lo hacía pensar era esas sensaciones que despertaba en su interior, cosas que hacía años tenía sepultadas y bien escondidas para que no lo volvieran a dañar.

Miro el reloj de su mesilla, otra noche más en la que casi le amanecía pensando en Naruto, como siguiera a ese ritmo estaba claro que no duraría mucho. Pero una vez vista la hora supo que no lograría dormir por lo que se levanto y comenzó con su rutina diaria. Una ducha bien fría, para espabilarse, en la que tardo unos minutos más de los acostumbrados. Un buen desayuno, café y una magdalena, y como aún le quedaban tres horas para entrar a la oficina unos cuantos capítulos de su Icha-icha, al que por desgracia aún no había logrado echarle un ojo.

El encargo esta hecho, tal y como usted pidió.

Al negarme a dar más datos el chico no quiso colaborar demasiado, pide algún tipo de prueba.

Espero ordenes.

Guardo la nota en el sobre que tenía junto a la pluma y llamo al recadero.

-Envía esta carta- ordeno con su acostumbrado tono frío y superior- pronto las fichas volverán a su lugar Uzumaki.

En el hospital Naruto dormía tranquilamente ajeno a todo lo que se le venía encima.

Por otra parte Iruka hablaba con la doctora encargada del caso de su ahijado.

-Buenos días, soy el tutor de Naruto- se presento- me gustaría saber los detalles de su caso. Todos por favor.

-Vera, la situación de Naruto es bastante delicada. Su ceguera lo tiene deprimido y en ese estado su recuperación es más complicada- explico triste, le había cogido cariño al rubio y le entristecía ver como este no se recuperaba- como le explique al señor Hatake la ceguera que padece el chico es algo... diferente a la del resto.

-No entiendo.

-Es lógico, es algo difícil de entender- lo que tenía que decir ahora debía de hacerlo con cuidado, no quería que tomara esperanzas en vano- vera, el mayor problema del chico es mental, me explicare. La ceguera de Naruto es psicológica, lo que quiere decir que desde un punto físico no tiene problemas para ver, pero...

-Eso es fantástico- se emociono, quizás pronto volvería a ser un chico normal.

-No, no lo es- espanto las esperanzas de Iruka en un momento- las trabas psicológicas son las más difíciles de superar. Si se tratara de un problema en sus ojos podríamos tratar de operarlo, pero siendo un problema de su cabeza... lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

-Me esta diciendo que no pueden hacer nada, algo se podrá hacer- exclamo molesto- no importa el dinero que tenga que gastar, algo se tiene que poder hacer.

-Tranquilicese señor Umino, estamos en un hospital- exigió la mujer- comprendo como se siente, pero son pocas las cosas que podemos hacer. Por el momento le recomendare un psicólogo especializado en casos como este, pero lo que debe entender desde ahora es que deberán tratar al chico como si fuera un ciego permanente, ya que no sabemos cuanto puede tardar en recuperarse.

-Pero... se recuperara?- pregunto con miedo- él sabe algo de esto?

-No, el no sabe nada- eso pareció tranquilizar al moreno- por otra parte, no sabemos cuanto puede tardar en recuperar la vista. Algunas personas tardaron días otras... años, incluso los hubo que no la recuperaron jamas. Es por esto que le digo que lo traten como un ciego, que se acostumbre a vivir de ese modo para que no se derrumbe más o se sienta un inútil.

-Entiendo, y cuando podré llevármelo?

-El alta estará en una hora, pero el señor Hatake quería hablar con ustedes antes de que se fueran- informo.

-Podría dejar la dirección en recepción y que el se pasara por mi casa?- comento medio ausente- me gustaría sacar a Naruto de aquí lo antes posible. Creo que estar en un lugar más familiar le ayudaría más.

-De acuerdo, mientras usted deja las señas en recepción yo prepara los papeles. Buena suerte señor Umino, y si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarme.

-Gracias.

Se acerco asta el puesto de enfermeras y tras dejar su nueva dirección y recibir muestras de cariño de estas hacia el rubio se fue a buscarlo, quería tenerlo todo listo para cuando le entregaran los papeles.

Debía reconocer que el mayor interés en sacar a Naruto de ahí no era por otro motivo más que por el asistente social. Estando en el hospital se sentía indefenso para tratar con él,pero estando en su casa, un lugar seguro para él podía enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Cuando llego asta la habitación Naruto este ya estaba despierto, cosa que facilitaba todo.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- nos vamos en cuanto estés listo.

-En serio?- parecía que eso lo animaba mucho- pero a donde iremos? Porque Kusina también vendrá verdad?- esta vez el temor se hizo presente mientras espera la contestación.

-Claro que vendrá, una enfermera la traerá enseguida- lo tranquilizó- por el momento iremos a mi casa, claro que si prefieres podemos buscar otro lugar, uno más grande y con jardín.

-Tu casa estará bien.

-Como tu quieras- tenía que preguntarlo, no quería ofenderlo pero tenía que hacerlo- Naruto...necesitas ayuda para... vestirte?

-...- asta para eso era un inútil, si no podía ponerse el solo unos pantalones como haría con ella-si.

-Sabes, esto me recuerda a cuando eras pequeño- decía mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse- me gustaba hacerlo cuando eras pequeño, sabes que me lo ponías muy difícil? Solías mearme encima cada vez que lo intentaba- escucho la risa del rubio, que parecía menos intimidado ante la situación- me alegra poder ayudarte ahora también, me hace sentir que de algún modo puedo pagar mi deuda contigo.

-No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo, lo que ocurrió fue hace mucho tiempo, y tu tampoco estabas bien. Nos vamos?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si- acerco una silla de ruedas que había junto a la ventana y lo ayudo a sentarse- vallamos al puesto de enfermeras.

Salieron de la habitación, en cuanto salieron muchas enfermeras que se habían enterado de la marcha del rubio se acercaron a despedirlo y darle animos. Esos gestos emocionaron mucho a Naruto que no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lagrimas.

-Gracias a todas- dijo entre lagrimas- les agradezco mucho.

-Naruto- llamo una enfermera- aquí tienes a tu nena. Espero que ahora seáis muy felices.

Tras recoger todo lo necesario partieron en dirección a la casa del mayor.

Llegaba tarde, como de costumbre, pero por raro que pareciese en este caso no había llegado tarde en ninguna ocasión. Claro que teniendo en cuenta que cada vez le costaba más centrarse tampoco era algo muy extraño.

Estaba algo molesto, no solo por el hecho de su tardanza si no que cuando había llegado al hospital le habían informado de la partida del rubio y su tutor. Eso si que lo tenía molesto, pero aún no sabía muy bien por que. No sería la primera vez que la gente se iba a sus casas sin hablar con él, pero esta vez... le molestaba que se hubiera ido con su tutor.

Que derecho tenía ese moreno a llevarse a su caso a casa, que derecho tenía de entrometerse en su vida... el de ser su tutor, eso le daba derechos que le molestaban. Algo le hacia sentir... miedo, pudo descifrar ese sentimiento escondido entre la molestia, pero por que tenía miedo? Eso era ilógico.

Llego al barrio donde se encontraba la casa del tutor, un barrio que se podía ver que había visto tiempos mejores, aunque debía reconocer que la casa que tenía en frente estaba en buenas condiciones. Pero algo lo impulsaba a buscar el más mínimo defecto para sacar al rubio de ese lugar.

Llamo a la puerta y espero a que lo recibieran, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir.

-Lo estábamos esperando- dijo el tutor al tenerlo frente a él- sigame por favor.

-Por supuesto- contesto de manera seca y distante- tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Continuara...


	6. La entrevista

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo. Si alguno cree que lo que dice Kakashi no es adecuado por favor que me lo diga, es que no sabía que tipo de cosas poner.

Disclamer Naruto no me pertenece lo uso por la flai.

Gracias todos los que siguen la historia y me dejas su opinión al respecto.

**La entrevista**

Seguía a la persona que le había abierto la puerta, que no era otra que el tutor de Naruto. No sabía bien por que pero le molestaba mucho que este estuviera en el mismo lugar que el rubio. Sabía que era imprescindible que este estuviera, pero eso no quitaba que lo molestase.

Mientras caminaban deslizo su mirada al rededor suyo, estaba claro que la casa era más que adecuada, y se notaba perfectamente que su dueño no tenia ningún tipo de problema económico, cosa fundamental en este caso.

Aún así, estaba más que decidido a poner todo tipo de trabas, por el momento tenía decidido que no se quedarían en esa casa, deberían de cambiarse de barrio, a uno un poco menos...abandonado.

Cuando llegaron al salón Iruka lo dejo allí con la escusa de ir a buscar a Naruto. Fue entonces cuan Kakashi con más libertad se permitió revisar la estancia. La sala estaba llena de estanterías, y en estas abundaban los libros y viejas fotografías. Pero fue una la que realmente llamo su atención, en ella se podía ver a una pareja acompañada por un joven, sin duda alguna el joven era Iruka por lo que la pareja debía de ser los padres del rubio.

El mayor de todos, se veía con una muy feliz al igual que la mujer, desde luego eran felices. Ver al padre de Naruto le hizo sentir algo dentro de él mismo, frente a él, en ese marco, había lo que sin duda alguna era una copia exacta del chico, la única diferencia que se podía notar era la mirada. Así como la del mayor reflejaba felicidad en la de Naruto solo se podía ver tristeza y dolor.

Cuanto desearía poder ver esos tiernos ojos con la misma expresión que los de la foto. Como desearía ser él el que le provocara esa felicidad.

Asustado por la idea que había llegado a su mente Kakashi retrocedió asustado, dejando la foto de cualquier manera.

en ese mismo momento llegaron los otros dos adultos. Las expresiones de sus caras eran serías, incluso molestas, pero nada podían hacer al respecto.

-Sentémonos- señalo un juego de sillones que había en una esquina del salón, sillones que Kakashi paso por alto al entrar- quiere algo para tomar? Naruto?- ofreció como buen anfitrión, aunque lo que menos quería era ser un buen anfitrión con aquellas persona que solo traía desgracias al rubio.

-No- contestaron ambos- lo mejor será que empecemos cuanto antes- prosiguió el rubio.

-Como ustedes quieran- de su maletín saco el expediente del caso y lo ojeo un momento, acto seguido saco un pequeño formulario y comenzó con las preguntas- Les haré preguntas a ambos, contesten solo cuando la pregunta este dirigida a ustedes, entendieron?

-Sin problemas

-Muy bien, comenzare con usted señor Umino- este al escuchar su nombre se enderezo un poco más en el asiento- teniendo en cuenta los anteriores motivos para la retirada de la custodia del menor Uzumaki Naruto, que le hace pensar que pueda hacerse cargo de él y su hija en estos momentos.

-...- esa pregunta había dolido, sabía que podían caer este tipo de preguntas y se había preparado para ellas, pero eso no significaba que no doliera que le recordaran como había fallado la primera vez- supere esos problemas hace tiempo, y ahora soy una persona capaz de cuidar de los demás.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta señor.

-Tengo un trabajo estable y la suficiente holgura financiera, además de un lugar de mi propiedad en el que poder mantenerlos. Le sirven esos motivos- su voz había cambiado a una más fría y dura.

-De momento si- le contesto en el mismo tono- ahora usted señor Uzumaki. En su estado actual, cree usted que si en algún momento en el que su tutor se ausente sería capaz de hacerse cargo de su hija? Sería capaz de atenderla correctamente a pesar de su minusvalía?- le dolía hacerle ese tipo de preguntas, más viendo como sus ojos se apagaban más y más según escuchaba sus palabras, pero las que hiciera un juez serían aún más duras.

-Yo...- no podía contestar, esas preguntas le habrían en su mente muchas cosas que no había tenido en cuenta asta ahora, cosa que realmente era importantes para su hija.- yo...

-Tendremos a una persona que se quede en todo momento con Naruto, nunca estará solo- estallo el moreno.

-Les dije desde el principio que solo contestaran cuando me dirigía a ustedes en concreto- la molestia que había sentido al escucharlo defender a Naruto pudo con él- Si no se creé capaz de acatar esas pequeñas condiciones le tendré que pedir que salga de la habitación y nos deje solos.

-Disculpe- no tuvo elección, si quería quedarse y no dejar a Naruto solo en esos duros momentos tendría que aguantarse las ganas de degollar a aquel asistente.

-Por favor señor Uzumaki, podría contestarme a la pregunta- insistió nuevamente.

-No lo se- contesto sinceramente. Era duro admitir eso, pero tampoco podía mentir, no podría soportar que tras su mentira a su hija le pasara algo por su culpa- se que habrá cosas que no pueda hacer igual de bien que otras personas, pero eso no significa que no lo intentare.

-Con intentarlo no es suficiente, estamos hablando de un menor- comento ausente mientras continuaba con las anotaciones.

-¡Se que no lo es!- grito exaltado- pero si pretende que le diga que se puede llevar mi hija tranquilamente esta usted loco. A pesar de como pueda estar yo a mi hija no le faltara de nada, y sera la niña más querida y feliz.

Iruka miraba atónito a Naruto, no esperaba que este hubiera reaccionada de la manera en que lo había echo, pero en el fondo estaba realmente orgulloso de él, de defender a su hija de esa manera y sobretodo, de poner a ese hombre en su sitio.

-Para eso estoy aquí, para asegurar que eso sea posible.- este pareció no tomar muy en cuenta esas palabras, pero era justo todo lo contrario El por experiencia había visto muchos casos parecidos, pero en muy pocos o en ninguno los padres reaccionaban de esa manera ante sus palabras, y que ese chico lo hubiera echo de esa manera le daba conocer cuanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por esa niña- Por el momento con estas preguntas bastaran, pero tienen que tener en cuenta unas medidas que obligatoria mente tendrán que cumplir.

-¿Cuales?- esta vez fue Iruka el que interrumpió- haremos cualquier cosa, usted solo díganos cuales son.

-En primer lugar deben cambiarse de casa. Entiendan me, la casa en si esta bien, pero el barrio no es de los más adecuados. Se han tenido que dar cuenta que salvo su casa, el resto del barrio esta en unas condiciones lamentables.

-Esta bien, nos mudaremos- acepto el moreno, no le gustaba demasiado la idea de dejar aquella casa pero haría lo que fuera necesario por el rubio- alguna otra cosa más.

-Si. También deberán encontrar a alguien que este permanentemente con el señor Uzumaki, al menos siempre que usted no pueda estar con él- esto no suponía problema por que tal y como había dicho antes Iruka ya lo tenían pensado- Además, Naruto deberá asistir a un centro en el que le enseñaran como tratar su minusvalía y a poder hacerse cargo de su hija.

-Muy bien, pero usted sabrá de algún centro el que poder informarnos?- ni siquiera conocía la existencia de ese tipo de lugares.

-Si, yo les proporcionare la dirección de un lugar al que poder ir. Esta en la zona norte de la ciudad, un poco alejada de esta, el centro se llama Más allá de la visión. La persona que esta a cargo del centro es un hombre joven que paso por la misma situación por la que esta pasando ahora usted señor Uzumaki, por lo que espero que se adapte bien. Tienen su primera cita mañana a las diez de la mañana.

-Allí estaremos- aseguro Naruto- ahora si eso es todo me gustaría...

-No es todo, lo ultimo es que usted tendrá que reunirse con migo dos veces a ala semana para ver como evolucionan las cosas- pudo ver como en el moreno rostro se dibuja una expresión de desazón, de dolor incluso de... miedo. Y eso dolió, dolía mucho ver lo que producía en aquel joven.

-Si usted lo dice- se levanto del asiento y con mucho cuidado salio del salón dejando a los dos adultos un tanto sorprendidos por la reacción.

Tendrá que disculparlo, esta noche no pudo dormir bien y no se encuentra bien- se apresuro a justificarlo, no quería que todo se viniera abajo por esa salida.- ahora si me facilita la dirección del centro al que tiene que acudir Naruto lo acompaño asta la puerta

Kakashi apunto en un papel todos los detalles necesario sobre aquel lugar y rechazando la oferta de Iruka se dirigió el solo asta la puerta de salida. Cuando abrió la puerta, justo antes de salir volteo a ver las escaleras, intentado comprender un poco mejor sus sentimientos.

Una vez que el asistente se marchara Iruka subió asta la habitación donde seguramente encontraría la rubio, y no se equivoco. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Naruto apoyado en la cuna de Kusina, y con una mano rozándole la tripa, mientras esta descansaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

AL imagen era desgarradora, por una parte se veía la cara de Naruto llena de sufrimiento y miedo y por otro lado estaba la cara de la niña, calmada y feliz perdida en su mundo de sueños. Tan iguales y tan diferentes que dolía verlos así.

-Naruto- se acerco asta el chico pasando un brazo por sus hombros- no te preocupes no dejaremos que nos la quiten. Removeré cielo y tierra para conseguirlo.

-Y si no lo consigues, y si me la quitan... yo no podría vivir si me la quitan- nuevas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, como venía siendo costumbre cada vez que tocaban ese tema.

-Por que no vas a descansar- le sugirió el mayor- estas muy cansado y necesitaras de todas tus fuerzas para seguir adelante, además mañana tenemos que ir a ese centro.

A regañadientes Naruto siguió el consejo de Iruka y tras darle un beso en la frente a su hija se marcho a su cuarto a descasar. Al día siguiente tenía que hacer cosas importantes y necesarias para su niña y eso lo animaba un poco más.

* * *

-Con que esta viviendo con alguien- murmuro un hombre tras dejar un sobre lleno de fotos sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente- tan fácil te a resultado todo.

Continuara...


	7. de reencuentros y sorpresas

Se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero si sirve de algo estos días estuve de mudanza y no he podido ponerme a escribir asta hoy. Ahora que termine por fin la mudanza, que es una putada hacerlo en verano tras recorrerte más de 700 kilómetros, os dejo el capitulo para que le echéis un ojo.

Disclamer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen los uso como pasatiempo

De reencuentros y sorpresas

-Con que está viviendo con alguien- murmuro un hombre tras dejar un sobre lleno de fotos sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente- tan fácil té ha resultado todo.

En cuanto el sobre toco la mesa la ira se apoderó de él, barriendo la mesa con un brazo arrojo todo lo que esta contenía al suelo. La vida no era justa con él, había sufrido mucho desde su marcha y aún lo seguía haciendo. Pero lo que más dolía era ver como Iruka había logrado rehacer su vida, mientras él se quedaba atrás, sin mirar atrás olvidándose de que alguna vez compartieron algo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando su atención. En la puerta su abogado miraba el desastre organizado en el lugar con asombro, pero había algo más en la cara, algo que para el otro hombre paso desapercibido.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así?- reprocho el abogado- deberías estar pensando en algo en vez de estar lamentándote por lo sucedido.

-No estoy para aguantar tus estúpidos comentarios Orochimaru- respondió indiferente- ha que has venido.

-Averigüe algo que creo te puede interesar- esquivando lo que se encontraba en el suelo llego asta la mesa para depositar un nuevo sobre- yo que tu lo leería, a mí desde luego, me impresiono mucho cuando el detective me lo enseño.

Tomo el sobre entre las manos y saco un nuevo informe, que leyó detenidamente con una clara señal de indiferencia, al menos así lo hizo asta llegar al final. Entonces ya no pudo ocultar más lo que sentía mientras sus ojos bagaban por esas hojas.

-¿Esto es cierto?- en su voz había ira, enfado por lo que acaba de descubrir.

-Según el detective si- respondió tranquilamente, como si disfrutara con la situación- parece ser que primero fue con el padre y ahora con el hijo.

-Sal- ordeno, cosa que Orochimaru no dudo en hacer. Ya había hecho lo que quería tampoco había motivos por los que seguir allí.

Una vez estuvo solo se dejó caer sobre la silla, ya no podía ni quería seguir aguantando lo que sentía, y ahora que no había nadie para verlo podía dejar caer las lagrimas que por tantos minutos estuvo reteniendo.

Lloro amargamente, como lo hace un niño que acaba de perder lo más importante de su vida. Encorvado sobre sí mismo, temblando con cada sollozo no parecía ser el fuerte e insensible hombre que tenía por costumbre mostrar. En aquellos momentos solo era una persona sola y triste, que perdía con cada lagrima sus ultimas esperanzas.

* * *

De por si aquel día Naruto ya se encontraba bastante nervioso, por lo que la llamada del señor Hatake no hizo si no aumentar ese nerviosismo. Cuando le obligaron a ir a ese nuevo centro le tranquilizaba un poco el que Iruka lo fuera a acompañar, pero ahora, con aquella llamada esa poca tranquilidad que había logrado reunir se evaporó, como si nunca hubiera existido.

El timbre de la entrada sonó más fuerte de lo habitual, o eso le pareció a Naruto, cosa que hizo que derramara el café que estaba intentado tomar desde que se levantara. No fue a abrir la puerta pues sabía que Iruka estaba esperando por poder hacerlo él y exigirle unas respuestas al peli gris, cosa por la que no pareció esperar a juzgar por los gritos que se escuchaban.

-Y quien es usted para decirme si puedo o puedo acompañar a mi tutelado?- exigió saber el moreno mientras cruzaban la puerta del salón.

-Le vuelvo a decir señor Umino que tal y como mandan las normas, primero ha de ir el señor Uzumaki, solo, y tras la reunión que mantenga con Gaara se decidirá si es adecuado al programa. Y de ser ese el caso entonces usted podrá acompañarlo, pero por el momento la reunión ha de ser en privado.

-Iruka- sabía que tendría algo más que decir el moreno pero no quería que se formara algún tipo de problema que le impidiera a él hacer las cosas bien- déjalo, no importa. Mientras yo este en el centro tú podrás hacerte cargo de Kusina, ya que no puedo llevarla conmigo.

-Esta bien, pero si tienes algún problema o sucede cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme y estaré allí en unos minutos.

Naruto agradecía mucho esa protección que le mostraba, era como un pequeño salvavidas en medio de todo aquello. Esbozo una tierna sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento. Gesto que no paso desapercibido a Kakashi e irrito, él de alguna manera también anhelaba que algunas de esas sonrisas fueran dirigidas a él.

-Es hora de marcharnos señor Uzumaki- dio media vuelta, de sobra sabía que rechazaría su ayuda para salir de aquella casa. Pero una vez fuera de aquella casa al chico no le quedaría más opción que aceptar su ayuda, sería entonces cuando intentaría demostrarle que él también era alguien en el que podría apoyarse.

Y tal y como pensó a Naruto no le quedo más que cogerse de su brazo una vez cerraron la puerta de salida. Por la casa podía moverse medianamente bien, pues ya empezaba a conocerla, pero en la calle la situación era distinta, había demasiadas cosas que podían salirse de su pequeño control y su pobre capacidad para moverse.

Cuando se pararon y escucho una puerta abrirse supo que habían llegado asta el coche. En ese instante el pánico se instaló en él, había tantas preguntas sin respuesta que le vinieron a la mente, tantas posibilidades que se quedó rígido en la acera.

-Nos se preocupe señor Uzumaki, estaré con usted en todo momento. Vera como las cosas salen bien. Al verlo en ese estado quiso tranquilizarlo, cosa que parecía haber logrado pues el cuerpo del menor se destensó antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Menuda tranquilidad que me da eso- tuvo la necesidad de ser sarcástico con él en ese momento. No supo por qué pero esas palabras lo calentaron por dentro, lo tranquilizaron casi más que las palabras de consuelo que le solía decir Naruto en las noches. Y el miedo se apoderó de él haciendo que necesitara ser sarcástico y algo cruel.

Kakashi paso por alto aquel comentario, con sentir como el cuerpo del chico se había tranquilizado le bastaba. Encendió el motor del coche y emprendió la marcha al centro.

* * *

Cuando los vio marchar se quedó muy intranquilo, tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y que sería incapaz de evitarlo., cosa que lo ponía más nervioso aún.

Con la idea de tranquilizarse un poco fue a por la niña para ver si necesitaba algo y jugar un rato con ella.

Cuando la cogió estaba claro que tenía que cambiarle el pañal, cosa que hizo antes de que se pusiera a llorar. Una vez que Kusina estuvo cambiada y lista bajo con ella asta el salón, donde tenia esparcidas unas mantas y algún que otro juguete.

A pesar de que aún era demasiado pequeña para jugar le hacía ilusión estar así, era como recordar los días en los que Naruto era un bebe. En los que aún tenía algo por lo que salir adelante, igual que le sucedía ahora.

Estuvo un buen rato sujetando un pequeño sonajero que hacía reír a la niña mientras le hacía alguna que otra caricia. Una punzada atravesó su corazón al pensar en que podría haber hecho lo mismo con su hijo... si este hubiera nacido. Eran pocas las veces que se dejaba arrastrar por aquello, pero desde que tenía Kusina y a Naruto con él ese pensamiento llegaba con más frecuencia.

Cuando escucho el sonido del timbre se extrañó mucho, cosa que hizo que dejara de mover el sonajero y pudiera atraparlo la niña. Se levantó del suelo para abrir la puerta antes de que el ruido pudiera molestar a la pequeña y la hiciera llorar. Pero al abrir la puerta se quedó congelado ante lo que veía.

-Itachi...- se le escapo en un susurro.

* * *

El coche de Kakashi se paró por fin frente a las verjas de la casa que albergaba el centro. Una vez que le hubieron abierto las puertas, se adentró asta el aparcamiento situado a un lateral de la entrada.

-Hemos llegado- anunció apagando en motor del coche y saliendo de este para abrirle la puerta a Naruto.

Naruto respiro profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de que le abrieran la puerta y le ayudaran a bajar, para encaminarse asta la puerta de entrada.

-No tiene porque estar nervioso, tal y como le dije en su casa Gaara paso por la misma situación que usted por lo que entenderá perfectamente como se siente e intentara ayudarlo.

-¿Esto puede salir bien?- pregunto antes de ser consciente de lo había dicho en voz alta

-Saldrá bien, al menos si usted pone de su parte, cosa que estoy seguro hará.

Sin perder más tiempo llamo y a los pocos segundos les condujeron asta una sala al fondo de lo que según Naruto era un largo pasillo, o tal vez solo fuera su mente que le estaba haciendo sentir como una oveja cámino al matadero.

La persona que los había guiado en el camino abandonó la estancia, no sin antes avisarles de que volvería con unos cafés. Volvían a estar solos, y los nervios de Naruto volvían a intensificarse sobretodo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unos pasos distintos de los anteriores.

-No tiene porque temer- dio una voz desconocida- aquí lo único que queremos es ayudarlo, enseñarle que, a pesar de su estado, puede ser un padre igual de bueno que los demás- Al sentir que Naruto se tranquilizaba un poco al escuchar las palabras decidió que había llegado el momento de presentarse- Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, y usted debe ser el señor Uzumaki, porque el que está sentado junto a usted es Kakashi.

-Veo que sigues teniendo una muy buena percepción- comento tranquilo- sí, tal y como has dicho el chico que me acompaña es Uzumaki Naruto.

-Muchas gracias por las presentaciones Kakashi, ahora puedes marcharte- eso hizo que Naruto volviera ponerse nervioso, incluso Kakashi lo hizo- no hace falta que os pongáis así, solo sera un momento. Por mucho que seas el asistente de este caso, hay cosas que se deben quedar entre él y yo, tú podrás volver cuando te avisen.

Aunque reticente a Kakashi no le quedo otra opción que abandonar la sala par que Naruto y Gaara hablaran solos. En tosas ocasiones esto no le había importado, pero en esta lo hacía... y mucho. No quería dejar solo al rubio y que se sintiera abandonado o desprotegido, él quería evitar le todos esos sentimientos.

-Parece que ya estamos solos- volvió a hablar Gaara una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado- no tengas miedo, como te dije solo quiero ayudarte. Sé por lo que estás pasando y lo duro que es, no tengo intención de añadir nada más a esa carga, que ya de por si es difícil de llevar. Puedo llamarte Naruto?

-Si- contesto un precavido Naruto.

-Veo que esto nos llevara su tiempo, mientras tanto tu puedes llamarme Gaara- debía lograr que Naruto se tranquilizara, de otro modo de nada serviría aquella terapia- después de leer el informe de tu caso he de decirte que me he sorprendido mucho de que Kakashi te trajera aquí-

-¿Por... Por qué?- pregunto asustado, acaso le había mentido y lo había llevado porque no había posibilidad de que la niña se quedara con él.

-Creo que no me he explicado bien, discúlpame- se apresuró a decir, pues tal y como había sonado la voz del rubio estaba claro que le faltaba muy poco para romper a llorar.- A lo que me refiero es que Kakashi normalmente no suele recomendar ninguno de sus casos, mucho menos traerlos aquí. Tiene que haber visto algo en ti para haberte traído.

-Que...- eso sí que lo había sorprendido, apenas unos segundos antes estaba casi convencido de que todo sería en vano y ahora le decían que su caso estaba recomendado y que Kakashi había hecho por él algo que no solía hacer.

-No te sorprendas tanto, Kakashi es un buen asistente, ve claramente cuando hay posibilidades de que él menor se quede con sus padres si este no va a correr ningún peligro. Y parece ser que en tu caso ha visto algo más, porque desde que nos conocemos y llevo esta residencia solo en una ocasión ha traído a alguien, y ese eres tú.

Continuara...


End file.
